Beta's Touch
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: trad de la fic de FlyingNymphLady. Résumé : la meute est finalement saine et sauve, sans signe de danger imminente. La totalité de la meute de Derek est en chaleur.


Titre : **Beta's Touch**

Auteur : **FlyingNymphLady**

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

En ouvrant la porte, Peter fut frappé par une vague de parfums, la plus forte d'entre elles ressortant comme un pouce dressé. Isaac était en train de trembler en face de lui, la sueur revêtant son corps, accentuant l'odeur d'excitation pure qui le parcourait par vague. Il essaya de sourire à Peter, mais il put à peine contenir sa forme de loup, ses dents s'allongèrent et un petit gémissement échappa de ses lèvres. Le loup de Peter savait à quoi ressemblait un bêta en chaleur et malgré lui il se crispa, il voulait prendre soin de l'autre loup. Peter réprima son instinct de loup assez facilement, se faisant la promesse d'y goûter plus justement bientôt.

« Rentre, » dit Peter à l'adolescent, en traînant les pieds pour laisser Isaac passer sans vraiment le toucher. Isaac trébucha un peu en entrant dans le salon, clairement dans un sale état. _Tu peux t'occuper de ça, Peter, fais en sorte qu'il se sente bien_. Le vieux bêta ignora la provocation de son loup et il ferma la porte derrière lui, en la verrouillant. Il ne voulait pas que des visiteurs inattendus tombent sur un bêta en chaleur, encore moins sur deux hommes qui grognait en se touchant l'un l'autre. Peter ne pensait pas une seconde que cela puisse arriver, alors il réfréna ses pensées avant qu'elle n'aillent trop loin, ne voulant pas chambouler son loup.

« Peter. » La voix était fatiguée, suintant la souffrance comme du sang noir. Peter ferma les yeux et il s'autorisa une pause avant de se retourner. La vue devant lui ne lui donnait pas vraiment beaucoup d'espoir pour la soirée. Isaac était vautré sur le canapé, son t-shirt pratiquement collé à ses clavicules. Peter sentit ses griffes s'allonger, mais il repoussa l'infamie, avec un sourire coquin et il attrapa une boisson énergisante dans le frigo.

« Assieds toi et prends ça, » dit-il et il offrit à boire au jeune bêta, sachant que son corps brûlait plus de calorie en période de chaleur. Isaac se traîna sur le coussin pour le relever, en pleurnichant d'une manière douloureuse comme il l'avait déjà fait. « Doucement, gamin. »

Les yeux d'Isaac, jaunes, s'élargirent quand il renversa un jet de boisson énergisante sur le sol du salon, qui était, heureusement, du linoléum. Il lança un regard vers Peter qui le regarda surpris, car il ressentit l'odeur de la peur. Finalement, Peter rit à l'expression du bêta, la trouvant sans prix. « Tes sens sont hyper sensibles dés maintenant. La chaleur amplifie tout autour de toi, surtout le toucher et le goût. »

Isaac acquiesça, sa langue sortant pour lécher le liquide sur sa lèvre inférieur. Peter détourna les yeux de la bouche du garçon dés qu'il s'aperçut qu'il le fixait. Les bêta dans leurs premières chaleurs étaient toujours si excitant, même involontairement. Peter se releva du canapé pour descendre le thermostat, suffisamment pour apporter un peu de fraîcheur sur la peau moite du bêta. « Alors, dis moi gamin, qu'est ce qui te fais venir chez moi plutôt que de rester avec l'un des membres de ta meute ? »

« Ils-ils ont tous quelqu'un, » lui expliqua Isaac, en se focalisant sur la table du salon comme si c'était vital pour répondre correctement, Peter n'en était pas surpris. Les sourcils de l'aîné se froncèrent.

« Même Derek ? »

« Ouais. » Isaac acquiesça encore, ses bras glissant lentement sous son t-shirt l'air absent. « S-stiles. Il m'a grogné dessus quand je les ai surpris ensemble. »

Peter répondit en rigolant franchement, un sourire coquin traversant une fois de plus son visage. « Mon pauvre neveu, un peu surprotecteur, non ? Le loup a certainement vu en toi une menace pour son amant. »

« Qu—je ne ferais jamais de mal à Stiles ! » Ça eut l'air de sortir Isaac de son brouillard durant un bref moment, ses mains chutant de sous son t-shirt.

Peter secoua la tête, toujours en train de rire calmement. « Pas toi, mais ton côté loup. Il aurait dû se trouver un alpha pour partenaire, pour être à égalité. »

« Oh, » fit Isaac, son souffle tressautant un peu car il tirait sur son jeans inhabituellement serré. Il gémit et grogna légèrement, sa voix partagée entre l'humain et le loup. Peter trouva le son incroyablement attirant et il décida qu'il était temps de s'éloigner d'Isaac, le plus loin serait le mieux. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et il ouvrit l'eau, cherchant la bonne température de rafraîchissement avant de mettre le bouchon de la baignoire. Il entendit Isaac quitter le confinement des coussins, mais il ne l'entendit pas quitter le salon, alors il réfréna son inquiétude.

Retourner dans le salon fut une drôle d'aventure pour lui. Peter put sentir la forte chaleur d'Isaac avant de sentir ses pas faiblir momentanément, son regard bleu de loup traversant son visage. En reprenant contenance, Peter entra dans le salon avec une légère précaution, il était presque certain qu'Isaac ne serait pas un bêta agressif en période chaleur, même si il n'en avait toujours pas fait l'expérience.

Heureusement qu'Isaac ne fut pas en face de lui, quand il vocalisa l'inconfort de la situation. IL était par terre et sans t-shirt, et Peter essaya de ne pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation, il n'avait pas envie de persuader le gamin d'aller plus loin. « Allez, Isaac, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Isaac gémit, et Peter dû tirer le corps flasque dans ses bras – enfin, presque flasque, en fait. Il transporta le bêta aux yeux jaunes dans la baignoire, laissant son loup profiter du léger parfum d'Isaac, sa tête roulant en arrière comme si il se courbait à contrecœur. En regardant autour de lui, Peter réalisa que ses pas l'avait conduit vers une destination inattendue, juste à côté de son lit. Il se retourna pour aller à la salle de bain, Isaac gigotait dans ses bras, pour tenter d'atteindre le lit, le loup en lui n'avait aucun doute sur le fait de séduire Peter pour éteindre le feu de sa première chaleur.

Peter ignora le gamin, pour le déposer avec précaution sur le dessus des toilettes. Il coupa l'eau froide et il trempa ses doigts dans le liquide pour vérifier sa température. _Juste comme l'antarctique, parfait_, pensa Peter. « Tu penses que tu peux te déshabiller tout seul, gamin ? »

La tête d'Isaac pivota d'un côté à l'autre jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se bloquent sur Peter. Il le fixa durant une demi seconde avant de baiser la tête lentement, comme si il venait seulement de comprendre la question de Peter. Le vieux bêta fit un brusque signe de tête et il sortit de la salle de bain après avoir mis un peu de bain moussant dans l'eau, quelque chose qui couvrirait le gamin au cas où il devrait venir à son secours. En lui, le loup de Peter gémit, un peu confus, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait laisser un bêta dans le besoin au lieu de l'aider à apaiser ses désirs. Peter eut du mal à calmer les pulsions de son loup, et il eut beaucoup de mal à le gérer quand il entendit un gros splash provenir de la salle de bain.

Peter se précipita à l'intérieur. Il retrouva Isaac dans la baignoire, assez étourdis, avec un pied qui dépassait sur le côté de la baignoire. Il releva les yeux sur Peter et il tendit vers lui un bras plein de mousse. Peter y répondit contre son meilleur jugement, et il se permit d'aller vers le gamin, pour prendre sa main. « Je suis tombé. »

Le ton que le bêta utilisa était trop doux et confus. Peter sentit son cœur faire quelque chose qu'il n'admettrait jamais : il le sentit bondir très légèrement. Les phéromones d'Isaac étaient partout dans l'air avec les murs, mais l'esprit de Peter avait assez de recul pour prévenir ce genre de choses, en gardant le contrôle une fois de plus, même si ses yeux bleus de loup brillaient. Il baissa les yeux dans le regard brillant d'Isaac et il dit avec un amusement mal dissimulé, « Je peux voir ça. »

Isaac se tortilla pour se déplacer dans la baignoire, ses pieds retombant sous l'océan de mousse. Peter fixa le tapis de bulles agités, son loup espérait pouvoir suivre la peau dissimulée. Cependant, il tenait la main d'Isaac pour l'aider, et son loup profita du contact, excité de pouvoir enfin interagir avec la chair de l'autre bêta. L'eau sembla clarifié les sens d'Isaac, et Peter put voir les yeux du garçon revenir lentement à leurs bleus étincelants. Cependant sa chaleur était loin d'être finie, car Peter pouvait toujours la voir dans le fond de son regard, attendant de ressurgir à la surface une fois de plus.

La tête d'Isaac retomba en arrière et il releva les yeux sur Peter, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Peter serra sa main légèrement et il s'agenouilla près de lui. La poigne du jeune bêta était forte et légère, et Peter savait qu'il pouvait briser le contact si besoin était, mais une part de lui, plus profonde que son loup, se réjouissait du contact, alors il laissa sa main reposer où elle était. « Ça va maintenant, gamin ? »

Le garçon ferma les yeux et une légère grimace traversa son visage, mais elle partit aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Il acquiesça et resserra sa poigne sur le main de Peter, en lui souriant une fois de plus. « Ouais, ce truc des chaleurs, c'est quelque chose auquel je n'étais pas préparé. »

Peter compatit du mieux qu'il put, en massant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Quelques jours avant le massacre de sa famille, sa sœur avait entraîné et préparé avec soin chaque membre de la famille pour la chaleur, s'assurant qu'ils soient équipés de façon adéquate pour la gérer. Peter doutait fortement que son neveu ait parlé de ça à ses nouveaux loups, et encore moins qu'il les ait préparé à gérer ça correctement.

Plongeant sa main libre dans l'eau, Peter porta de l'eau sur la tête d'Isaac, basculant sa paume pour laisser l'eau dégager la mousse qui l'avait bariolé durant sa chute. Isaac frémit un peu et Peter sourit. Pas de son sourire espiègle, mais plutôt quelque chose de tendre et indescriptible. Isaac regarda dans les yeux de Peter, et il continua quand le plus vieux bêta lui rendit son regard, son regard cherchant quelque chose de profond en lui. Ils maintinrent intensément le regard l'un et de l'autre, leurs yeux voletaient d'avant en arrière comme dans une communication silencieuse qui demandait peu de mouvement. Enfin, Peter inspira profondément et il se leva, brisant la conversation qui s'était écoulée entre eux. Le bras d'Isaac s'étendit pour suivre la main de Peter, qu'il était toujours en train de tenir. Aussi gentiment que possible, Peter convaincu les doigts d'Isaac de le laisser s'en aller, même si son loup hurlait de protestation à la séparation. Peter força son loup au silence, ses griffes fraîchement sorties enfoncées dans sa paume.

« Je devrais y aller, fais moi savoir quand tu auras fini. Je, heu, je vais déposer des vêtements pour toi, quand tu seras propre, » dit Peter en sortant de la pièce avec une légèrement précipitation, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre Isaac et lui, maintenant c'était parti, et avec elle la paix et la sérénité du moment entre son loup et lui. Il put sentir ses crocs qui menaçaient de surgir, pour violer le jeune gamin là et tout de suite. « Frotte bien ta peau avant de sortir, ça aidera pour ta chaleur. »

En vérité, c'était plus pour aider la chaleur de Peter. Frotter l'odeur stopperait au moins l'accumulation des phéromones, et ça forcerait le corps d'Isaac à repartir de zéro, laissant un peu de répit au cerveau de Peter dont le loup aboyait. En se baladant dans la maison, Peter traîna les pieds en réorganisant des choses l'air absent, son ouïe traînant toujours sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il finissait juste de changer le lit quand il entendit l'eau se vider de la baignoire, rapidement suivi par le bruit de la douche.

Peter effleura la porte, pour écouter le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur le corps d'Isaac qui retirait les résidus de savon qui s'accrochait à sa peau. Dans son esprit, Peter pouvait voir chaque gouttelette chasser la mousse de sa peau pâle, de ses cheveux savonneux, avec ses doigts souples, l'eau cascadant en bas de son dos comme une chute d'eau.

Après avoir prit deux boissons énergissantes de plus dans le frigo, Peter en pressa une contre son cou, la fraîcheur parcourant son corps pour dissiper ses fantasmes débordants. Il ne voulait pas laisser la chaleur d'Isaac détruire les défenses qu'il avait construit avec soin. Son loup pouvait bien ne pas être d'accord avec lui, mais il refusait de s'abandonner à sa nature, comptant de plus en plus sur l'entraînement de Talia, alors que les heures défilaient. En retournant dans le hall, Peter rencontra Isaac qui sortait de la salle de bain, complètement habillé et l'esprit plus clair. La voix du loup de Peter approuvait que son odeur soit sur les vêtements que portait Isaac, mais Peter ne laissa pas son loup en débattre d'avantage.

Il mena Isaac vers la chambre, Peter se tenant à une bonne distance du gamin, ne voulant pas inciter la chaleur à revenir plus rapidement que nécessaire. Isaac s'écarta maladroitement alors que Peter entrait dans la chambre derrière lui, pas certain de savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui à présent. Peter se dirigea vers la table de nuit, et il posa deux boissons, puis il ouvrit les couvertures sur le lit. Il alla vers Isaac, le guidant lentement sous les draps avec une main légèrement appuyée contre l'étendue de son dos.

Isaac grimpa dedans avec gratitude, son corps laissant quelques vagues de fatigue le frapper dans ce moment de lucidité. Peter observa le garçon qui remontait les couvertures sur lui, en gigotant sur le matelas jusqu'à trouvé une position confortable. A l'intérieur de lui, Peter pouvait entendre le doux chant que son loup lui faisait en approbation, heureux d'avoir le jeune bêta dans son lit. Il s'en fichait que son loup approuve, mais il devait s'assurer de le garder à l'œil, en faisant attention de ne pas le laisser prendre le pas sur lui.

Peter dut lutter pour dormir sur le canapé, mais le gémissement pitoyable d'Isaac en signe de protestation le persuada de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Cependant, il n'était pas idiot, alors il se rendit dans le placard de la buanderie, pour prendre l'une des couvertures polaires. Il se faufila sur le côté vide du lit, faisant en sorte de garder la couette entre eux, en se mettant dessus et en se couvrant de la couverture. Isaac se rapprocha de Peter, ses mains avides de tenir celles du plus âgés et de descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture. Peter attrapa les poignets d'Isaac, dont le retour à la chaleur vibrait dans son regard, avec un flash doré.

Il repoussa gentiment le garçon. Peter força Isaac à se tourner sur le côté, pour lui faire dos et il prit l'autre poignet d'Isaac pour le maintenir contre sa poitrine, gentiment mais fermement. Isaac gigota un peu et finalement il s'arrêta de bouger en réalisant que rien ne se passerait ce soir. Peter autorisa son corps à s'aligner à celui d'Isaac, une sorte de récompense pour son loup. Isaac gémit, et Peter le serra doucement pour le calmer. « Dors, gamin, il y aura un temps pour ces choses, plus tard. »

Il savait que c'était un mensonge, mais Isaac ne sembla pas ressentir les battements bien cachés de son cœur. Peter nicha son nez contre le cou d'Isaac, son menton frottant contre l'odeur délectable de sa peau. C'est ainsi que Peter finit par s'endormir.

Au matin, Peter se réveilla avec un bêta qui gigotait sous lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le garçon se débattre fermement contre sa poitrine qui l'emprisonnait. Peter libéra le garçon et il l'observa disparaitre de la chambre, rapidement suivi par le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain. Roulant sur son dos, Peter jeta un bras par-dessus ses yeux et il grogna. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Peter de se réveiller avec certaine région de son corps active, mais ce n'était pas le jour pour avoir ce genre de problème. Après un moment, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant car il sortait du lit.

Isaac ne revint pas avant que Peter soit habillé, ce qui était un bon timing pour le côté sensible de Peter qui en était reconnaissant, mais ce n'était pas un bon timing pour le loup grandement désappointé. Il observa Isaac qui trébucha à côté de la commode, Peter l'aida rapidement à retourner au lit, puis il lui tendit une boisson énergétique quand il fut installé. Le bêta tripota le t-shirt de Peter dans l'intention pathétique de le rapprocher. Peter prit la bouteille quand la garçon la termina, en ignorant les miaulements étranglés qui surgissaient d'entre ses lèvres gonflées. Il était douloureusement évident qu'Isaac avait essayé de se soulager tout seul plus tôt et qu'il avait seulement empiré la situation. Une autre chose merveilleuse que Derek avait oublié de raconter à son bêta fraîchement mordu. Peter aurait dû lui dire, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Heureusement, le garçon avait appris que ça ne l'aiderait pas et il ne recommencerait plus.

« Je vais faire le déjeuner, je te rapporterai quelque chose quand tu seras prêt. » Peter caressa les cheveux désordonnés d'Issac, le jeune bêta s'appuyant contre son toucher, les veines de son cou se tendant pour plus comme si il allait se blottir dedans. Peter observa ses veines pulser plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et alors qu'il éloignait sa main, il sentit les griffes du loup se refermer sur lui vicieusement, voulant plus que tout revenir au contact physique.

Peter quitta la chambre rapidement après l'avoir réalisé, sachant que le regard d'Isaac n'était pas la meilleure chose pour son loup. En entrant dans la cuisine, Peter décida de faire des œufs brouillés et des gaufres pour Isaac, il en déposa au moins trois de chaque dans l'assiette avant de retourner dans la chambre. Le sourcil de Peter se releva très légèrement à la vue du t-shirt et du pantalon de pyjama abandonné au sol. Son loup se réjouissait de la vue, il était seulement à deux doigts du bonheur.

Peter secoua la tête dans l'intention de chasser les pensées du loup, il posa doucement une griffe sur l'épaule d'Isaac, puis il le secoua pour le réveiller. Isaac roula sur le côté, sonné, le regard flou par sa chaleur. Il remarqua l'assiette dans les mains de Peter, alors Isaac se pencha avec impatience, le son d'un gémissement content sortant de sa gorge. Peter était plus qu'heureux de lui tendre l'assiette, et d'observer la nourriture disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait déposé.

Il reprit l'assiette vide, et Isaac lui sourit d'un air penaud, ses crocs ressortant de chaque côté de ses lèvres. Le loup de Peter grondait, se réjouissant d'avoir été si prospectif avec son partenaire. « Tu en veux encore ? »

Isaac releva les yeux sur lui avec pure adoration. « S'il te plait. »

**OOO**

Les jours suivant, la chaleur du bêta se passa de la même manière que le premier jour, à l'exception de quelques tentatives pour séduire Peter dont la conscience luttait. Cependant, Isaac n'arriva jamais à ses fins, la poigne de Peter le maintenait fermement comme un étau même dans son sommeil. Les moments de lucidité de sa chaleur était le plus dur, la tentation de subvenir au besoin du garçon devenait insatiable. C'était un miracle, mais à chaque fois Peter avait le dessus sur son loup quand il essayait de pendre le contrôle. Il se sentait assez fier de cet exploit, cependant il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais pu supporter la chaleur du garçon sans l'entraînement que Talia lui avait fait des années auparavant.

C'était le matin du quatrième jour quand Peter se réveilla contre le vulnérable cou d'Isaac. Inhalant profondément, il déplaça son nez à plusieurs endroits avant de finalement se sentir assez à l'aise avec la situation. En relâchant les poignets d'Isaac, il remarqua le léger bleu qui s'atténuait sur sa peau pâle. Une petite part de lui se sentait presque coupable de ces bleus, malgré l'aptitude d'Isaac à guérir presque instantanément.

En glissant hors du lit, Peter sursauta quelque peu quand son pied se posa sur une bouteille vide de boisson énergisante qui se plia sous son poids. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, pour regarder Isaac assoupi avant qu'il ne grogne et reprenne son cycle de chaleur. Peter sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous une tension qu'il ne savait plus contenir.

Il rassembla les vêtements sales par terre et dans le panier à linge, il entra dans la buanderie pour tous les jeter. Il s'arrêta quand un tissus étranger lui glissa des mains, il le ressortit et il reconnut le t-shirt qu'Isaac portait le jour où il était arrivé chez Peter. Il observa le t-shirt intentionnellement un moment, en débattant pour savoir si il avait besoin, ou pas, de plonger son visage dedans. Ses mains était en train de porter le t-shirt vers ses narines quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Renifler l'odeur de sa meute était une chose, mais après avoir passé 4 jours dans ce parfum, et à en vouloir plus…c'était une ligne dangereuse à franchir et Peter n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

Peter plaça rapidement le t-shirt dans la machine et il enclencha le programme dés que la porte fut fermée. Ses oreilles se dressèrent aux bruits de pas d'Isaac, son corps apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte, pour se retrouver confortablement appuyer dessus. Peter avait été tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir du lit.

« Bonjour, » dit Isaac joyeusement, les dernières lueurs de sa chaleur traversant son visage. Peter répondit par quelque chose d'adéquat et d'enjoué, ce qui lui valut un sourire de l'adolescent. Il hocha la tête en direction de la cuisine, mentionnant à Peter de le suivre. « Allez, je vais faire le déjeuner. Je te le dois bien après tous ces œufs et ces gaufres. »

Les aptitudes de cuisinier d'Isaac impressionnèrent Peter plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Le bêta choisit de faire des pancakes, et il ajouta une salade de fruits dans la préparation, une chose que Peter n'aurait pas fait mais qui donna une merveille. Après s'être rempli tout les deux, Isaac continua à contre cœur à impressionner Peter en prenant la vaisselle, pour la laver sans discussion. « Tu m'as fait trois repas chaque jour. Je pense que je peux m'occuper de la vaisselle. »

Peter le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait, profitant de ce temps libre pour nettoyer la chambre saccagée. La plupart du désordre était dû aux bouteilles vides et aux barres énergies, ce qui était assez du point de vue de Peter pour considérer que la chambre était en bordel. Quand il finit son nettoyage, il faufila rapidement dans la buanderie pour recharger la machine à laver avant de revenir dans la chambre, en décidant si il fallait, ou pas, changer les draps du lit.

Il était sur le point de commencer quand la voix d'Isaac lui parvint du salon, une question sur le bouts des lèvres. « Hé, tu veux regarder un truc pendant que le sèche linge termine ? »

Peter laissa le lit tel qu'il était, en essayant d'ignorer le grondement d'approbation de son loup. La pauvre créature aurait au moins gagné quelque chose cette semaine. Il se dirigea vers Isaac, qu'il trouva étendu sur la partie la plus éloignée du canapé, son corps totalement détendus comparé à la tension dont il avait souffert durant la chaleur. Isaac le regarda, pour lui sourire tandis que Peter s'asseyait de l'autre côté du canapé, ses pieds touchant légèrement ses genoux alors qu'il lui souriait.

Isaac appuya sur le bouton play du film qu'il avait choisi, le générique d'ouverture défila avec une musique enjouée. Peter ne faisait pas très attention au film, sa collection consistait en peu de choix, il les avait tous vu plusieurs fois. Au lieu de ça, il préféra observer le jeune bêta complètement concentré sur l'écran, totalement absorbé par l'intrigue. C'était presque étrange de voir le garçon agir comme un humain, sans yeux luminescents ou griffes protubérantes.

La sonnerie du sèche linge interpella Peter après un temps, son observation du jeune bêta étant soigneusement rangé à l'arrière de son esprit pour plus tard. Peter roula les yeux alors qu'il relevait les jambes d'Isaac en l'air, les membres du jeune hommes s'étaient glissés sur lui durant le film. Isaac remarqua à peine son absence, en dépit du fait que Peter avait pratiquement soulevé la moitié de son corps dans les airs, mais Peter ne s'en préoccupa pas, il préféra se diriger dans la buanderie pour y trouver la paix et le calme.

Après en avoir fini avec le linge, Peter s'arrêta un moment, les vêtements d'Isaac en mains. Sur son trajet vers le salon, il déposa les vêtements d'Isaac dans la salle de bain pour plus tard. Le garçon remarqua difficilement son retour, toujours absorbé par le film. Honnêtement, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un film auparavant. Isaac ne prit pas la peine de remettre ses jambes sur les genoux de Peter quand il se rassit.

Le film se termina pas longtemps après, et Isaac roula sur son dos, laissant son bras derrière la tête alors qu'il était étendu. Peter le dévisage et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux car le garçon souriait d'un air ravi. « C'était génial, je ne peux pas croire que ça se soit terminé comme ça. Totalement inattendu, mais parfait. Tu as bon goût. »

« Merci, j'aime ce film depuis que je suis ado, je n'en reviens toujours pas du bon jeu des acteurs. »

Isaac acquiesça, son sourire semblait s'agrandir car Peter avait décidé de partager un souvenir avec lui. En étirant ses jambes, Peter fit signe au garçon de se lever. Isaac fit un petit grognement pour protester. « Allez, gamin, je suis certain que Scott se demande où tu es passé. Sans doute que mon neveu et lui vont envoyé une équipe de recherche si tu ne reviens pas à ton domicile. »

Isaac soupira mais se soumit à Peter, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour remettre ses vêtements. Peter avait proposé de lui donner les vêtements qu'il portait, mais il ne pensait pas que le garçon aimerait l'idée de rentrer chez lui avec un pull et un pantalon trop grand.

Si c'était possible, Isaac irradiait encore plus quand il revint dans le salon. Peter avait le portefeuille d'Isaac dans les mains, il avait glissé de sa poche lors de sa première nuit ici. Acceptant le portefeuille avec gratitude, Isaac l'enfonça dans sa poche arrière, en se dirigeant vers la sortie car Peter tenait la porte ouverte pour lui.

« J'ai mis 20 euros dedans au cas où tu en aurais besoin pour prendre le bus, » lui dit Peter quand il se retourna, pas certain de savoir comment le garçon dirigerait cette conversation.

Isaac gloussa, laissant passé une blague cordial entre ses lèvres. « Merci, rien ne me donne plus l'impression d'être une fille, hein ? »

Peter rigola aussi en se penchant sur la porte, en secouant la tête à la blague d'Isaac avec son sourire niais sur le visage. Leur rire disparut quand le visage d'Isaac redevint sérieux et que sa voix se transforma pour être légèrement plus sérieuse, afin de poser une question.

« Hé, Peter, comment tu as fait pour ne pas prendre l'avantage sur moi durant ma chaleur ? Je pensais tu étais sensé être quelqu'une de sombre et étrange. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu t'arrêter si tu avais assouvi mon loup, je t'aurais laissé me baiser sans en prendre conscience…mais tu as pris soin de moi à la place. » Isaac regarda droit dans ses yeux, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher le rouge sur ses joues, et Peter n'eut même pas a réfléchir à la réponse. Ça avait été une raison permanente pour lui, à chaque fois, de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son loup.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai pas pris le dessus sur toi, gamin, tu n'avais aucun contrôle de tes désirs. Je ne peux avoir aucun plaisir en prenant un jeune bêta contre sa volonté, juste parcequ'il ne sait pas comment contrôler correctement sa première chaleur. »

Isaac le dévisagea avec émerveillement avant de s'avancer, en utilisant partiellement sa rapidité de loup, pour s'arrêter juste devant la poitrine de Peter. Il s'arrêta un moment, son torse contre celui de Peter alors qu'il respirait légèrement. Il se pencha, pour attraper ses lèvres, et le vieux bêta ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il savait qu'il aurait dû, il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser un adolescent embrasser un homme plus âgé, mais il ne l'avait pas arrêté, il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et ce fut court et bref, et Peter ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'une exploration plus poussée des lèvres d'Isaac pourrait dévoiler.

Quand Isaac se retira quelques secondes plus tard, ses joues étaient rouges. Il recula, toujours assez franc pour regarder Peter dans les yeux, même après avoir fait quelque chose qui lui avait demandé un certain courage. « Merci. »

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir après ces quelques mots de gratitudes, mais Peter n'y songea pas. Il était toujours debout à la porte, figé sur place. Peter n'était pas certain de savoir quoi penser du baiser, mais quoi qu'il en soit c'était fait, et il en garda un sourire sur le visage toute la journée. Et c'était un vrai sourire – un sourire espiègle perdu dans les vagues de bonheurs qui avait continué à le traverser.

**FIN...laissez un commentaire pour l'auteur !  
**


End file.
